


Arriving back stateside

by NYWCgirl



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Adjusting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Home, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Serious Injuries, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23067727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Mac and Jack arrive back stateside, after Mac gets medically discharged. How will they cope?
Comments: 14
Kudos: 58
Collections: Hurt/Comfort Bingo - Round 10





	Arriving back stateside

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet fills the 'PTSD' square on my H/C Bingo card.

‘Frederik, a taxi just pulled up at Harry´s home.’

A grumble can be heard from behind the television, which can mean anything. Ever since Harry passed away, nobody visited the property. She knows there is a grandson somewhere, he used to leave with Harry, but moved out to go to MIT and Harry told them something about the boy enlisting and something about being deployed to Afghanistan.

A bulky man in uniform gets out of the cab, pulling out two holdalls out of the trunk of the car, dumping them on the sidewalk. He then moves to the other door, opening it and helping someone out of the cab. It is slow going but she recognizes the younger man. It’s Angus. But something is not right with the boy, the way he moves is off. Maybe he got injured.

The two men go inside and within minutes windows are opened. The place must be stuffy. She tries to remember what he used to be like as a kid. She decides to make an apple pie, everybody loves homemade apple pie, right?’

* * *

When she approaches the house, she can see the older man tinkering with Harry’s old jeep in the garage.

‘Hi there. I’m Daisy Franklin, from across the street. I saw Angus earlier so I thought I bring you guys an apple pie to welcome you back home.’

The man has an easy smile, ‘well thank you misses Franklin. My name is Jack, I served with Mac.’

‘Is he alright?’

‘Yes, he is doing better. Do you want to talk to him?’

‘I don’t want to impose, I just wanted to drop off the pie.’

‘No, You are not. Let me guess, you are the ones who kept the garden tidy?’

‘Yes, yes, my husband and I did.’

‘Thank you, that way the house seemed still occupied. Preciate it, ma’am.’

‘That was the idea.’

‘Hey Mac, looks who’s here.’ Jack hollers into the house. They enter the living room, where Mac is fidgeting with something Jack can´t see; he is so engrossed in his project that he startles when they approach. Big wide eyes stare at him.

‘Hey Mac, it’s OK. It’s misses Franklin from across the street. She brought you an apple pie.’

‘I’m sorry misses Franklin.’ Mac forces out a smile, ‘how are you doing?’

‘Oh, we are fine Angus. It is good to see you back in your grandfather’s house.’

‘Yeah, it is good to be back home.’

She can see Mac´s leg is in a brace and he looks like he’s been sick, pale and tired, but the biggest change is the haunted look in his eyes.

‘Look, if you men need something, anything, just let me know, alright? Or better why don´t you come over for dinner. I guess you don’t have electricity yet.’

‘That’s pretty nice of you misses Franklin, but we’ll have to take a rain check. Mac is still on some heavy medication, but there is one thing. We need bedding and groceries, could we borrow your car?’

‘Of course you can, no problem. I guess Harry’s jeep doesn’t start, does it?’

‘No mam, battery is dead and I can´t use the starter since we don’t have electricity.’

‘No problem, I will get the keys.’

* * *

The truck returns quicker than she expected. Once the truck comes to a stop, Jack runs around it, pulling Mac out of it and into the house. He then comes back out and grabs two bags with groceries, carrying them inside. Next, he drives the truck back to their driveway. She opens the door before he can ring the doorbell.

‘I didn´t expect you back so soon.’

‘No, well, Mac didn´t feel well, so we came back.’

She nods in understanding, ‘did you get the bedding, because you are more than welcome to borrow some of ours. Ever since the kids left the house, I have a pile that isn´t used.’

‘That would be much appreciated until we can wash the bedding that is in the house. I was only able to grab some essentials.’

‘Why don´t you go back to Angus and take care of him. I will bring the bedding and you make me a list of groceries you still need and Frederik and I will get them.’

‘I can´t,… I…’

‘Nonsense Jack. You take care of that boy and let us take care of the others tuff.’

‘Thank you.’

‘Now go.’

* * *

When she walks up to the house an hour later with all sorts of sheets and pillow cases, Jack opens the door, an easy smile on his face.

‘Come in, Misses Franklin.’

‘Call me Daisy.’

‘OK, Daisy.’

She dumps the flat wear in his arms and walks in.

‘Mac is asleep on the couch, so let’s go into the kitchen.’

She follows Jack and as instructed Jack has a note with stuff they need. She scans it, ‘do you have toiletries?’

‘I knew I forgot something.’

‘Don’t worry, did you get in contact with the electrical and water company?’

‘Yeah, tomorrow we will be back on the grid.’

‘OK, then Frederik and I are going to get these.’ She holds up the note.

‘Thank you.’

‘No worries, Jack, that’s why we are here.’

* * *

While she walks through Wallmart, she takes all the stuff Jack wrote down and then some. She knows Harry had a fire pit, so she tosses in marshmallows, crackers and Hersey bars in the cart. Some freshly squeezed orange juice will also be good for the guys. When she is done in the food section, she looks for the fluffiest towels. For some reason she is convinced Angus is not only physically injured. She is happy he has someone like Jack to take care of him.

When she has everything she needs she walks to a take-out restaurant. Not sure what the two men like, she orders two portions with fried chicken and rice and two with mashed potatoes, pot roast and lots of veggies.

They drive back and Jack comes out helping to unload everything. While Jack and Frederik are talking, Angus hobbles over to the kitchen where she is putting stuff away.

‘Hey Mac, how are you feeling?’

‘I’m fine, thank you.’

‘Sure you are sweetie, but remember, you just returned home, take time to adjust. I brought with us some bags of ice to put in the fridge, that way the cut meat will stay fresh until you have electricity tomorrow.’

‘Thank you, you are the best.’

‘That’s what neighbors do, Angus.’

‘Please call me Mac, everybody does.’

She hands Mac the still hot Styrofoam boxes, ‘I didn´t know what you guys like, but this way you can choose.’

Mac sneaks a peek and smiles, ‘Jack will love the fried chicken. And apple pie for dessert. What more can we want?’

‘There is whipped cream in one of the bags.’

Mac’s eyes twinkle.

‘We’re getting out of your hair. Frederik will bring some buckets with water, so you can flush the toilet and freshen up. Just let us know when we can help.’


End file.
